Take me on the floor
by TasminTijmensen
Summary: Logan and Carlos just met eachother on the dancefloor, but they are already feeling something. -CARGAN.  T, just to be sure  SLASH.


**Don't like Cargan? LEAVE.  
>Because I'm a fan, and I love it.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sweated as I hustled to the music, I watched you, intently.<p>

My heart beated fast, the music failing to catch up.  
>I seemed to have caught your eye. You glared, held your group of men off and walked up to me, trying to out-do my moves.<br>We had never seen eachother, yet we seemed like mortal enemies to anyone who watched.

All we did was glare and dance.  
>Suddenly, your hand reached out and whipped some sweat from my cheek.<p>

I looked at you, confused as you came in close and hid our faces.. You kissed me, suprisingly with so much passion.

In a moment of madness, I wrapped my arms around your tan neck and started kissing back.  
>Once we had let go, we walked off the glowing platform and into a booth.<p>

Everyone stared in amazement as the circle slowly turned into a large crowd.  
>We sat, I on one side of the padded, circle seat, you on the other.<p>

"My name is Logan Mitchell." You suddenly spoke.

"Carlos Carcia, what do you want with me?"

"Oh, I just saw your moves..." You sat back in the chair. "...and thought you were quite...sexy..."

Satisfied by your answer I calmed down, leant back and sighed.

"Tired?" You smirked, leant forward on your thighs and smiled at me.  
>Before I knew it, you were kissing me again, one hand holding my back up, the other keeping my head close to your own.<p>

Pulling back and taking a breath, I sighed, "What the...?"

"You've captivated me, Carlos," You said in my ear. I went red at your words, It seemed that I was affected by your romantic ways, and, you noticed.

You giggled, "so, it's the romance that gets you, huh?"

I bit my lip and muttered three words, "Shut up, bastard."

"Okay, okay." You stopped talking, but didn't close your mouth. Your lips attacked my own, kissing me just as you did earlier. I fell back onto the loveseat as you pushed me down, not giving me time to breathe.

"Haah!" I took a long, deep breath as your hands slid down my sides. "Wah- Logie! Stop it!"

You smirked at me, stopping all your actions. "You called me Logie."

I went deeper shades of red. "I don't care. Stop it."

"What? Is it your first time?" You whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps. "I'll be gentle."

"It's not that I want you to be gentle..." I said, pulling me legs up.

"You want it to be someone you love?"

"No...well, yeah, but," I looked away from him. "I don't want it done at a night club...I want it at home..."

You came in very close and whispered in a seductive way, "So, you'll let me if we go to my house...?"

I was completely taken with you. I don't know why I agreed to go, but I did. And...I loved it. You were so passionate. It was as if we had been lovers for years, even though we had only just met.  
>I held on tight, and you called my name. During, I actually thought we were together.<p>

"Hey...Logie..." I lay in your bed, covered in the blue sheets and called to you. "...you don't have to do that..."

"It's okay..." You smiled to myself as you cooked pancakes. you felt it would make a good impression on you.

"When you're done...come here..." I said, lazily.  
>You turned the heat off on the stove and stepped into the room. "...on the bed."<p>

You sat on the edge, I hugged you, head nuzzled into your neck. "Carlos...?"  
>I fell backwards, pulling you with me. you then lay ontop of me, as you caressed my stomache and lower area.<p>

"Logie...I wouldn't mind being your lover..."

"Eh?"

"Actually...I...I want to-" I mumbled to you.

"Carlos," you turned and slid up your body.

I gave you a long, passionate kiss, hands entangled in eachother's hair as I silenced your pointless ramble. I knew what you wanted to say, and I felt the same way. "I love you."

You looked stunned, at first, but you stared me directly in the eyes and said, "I love you too", and hugged me close, rubbing your cheek against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, my little Cargan one-shot..<br>I really like making B.T.R more then I do Naruto.. (sorry)  
>It's just that with Big Time Rush stories.. I really can see it.<br>Please, review~ **

**Byebye!**


End file.
